BoBoiBoy's Gang
BoBoiBoy's Gang (Team BoBoiBoy or "Kumpulan BoBoiBoy" in malay-version) are the superhero team and the main protagonist of Malaysian animation series BoBoiBoy franchise. ''This team consist a six main member, BoBoiBoy , Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Fang and Ochobot. Origin When Ochobot mistaken BoBoiBoy as his master, he give him a power of elemental manipulation at him which actually he must give it to Adu du. Thinking that BoBoiBoy take him, he decide to taken him back, but BoBoiBoy refuse to give ochobot to Adu du which make he decide have a battle with him and Super-Probe to protect Ochobot. Ochobot decide to give the power to BoBoiBoy's friends, Gopal, Yaya and Ying, so they can help him to defeat all Adu du treat. When BoBoiBoy return to Malaysia (before he later become a new students at Rintis Island), Ochobot meet a mysterious kid named Fang. When Fang tricked by Adu du and Probe to bring ochobot and the cocoa tin, Fang decide to save Ochobot when he chase by them. Ochobot decide to give the power to Fang, making him bestow a power of Shadow Manipulation and defeat Adu du. Fang officially become BoBoiBoy's gang member after he got his memory when he first time get a power with Ochobot, making BoBoiBoy know that Fang truly not a evil people. Notable Member Main Member * '''BoBoiBoy' - The leader of the Gang and the first people who get a power band from Ochobot. He has ability to manipulate a elemental and also able to split himself into 3, 5, 7 elements which each himself has different persona and different power * Gopal Kumar - BoBoiBoy best friends. Beside to be coward, he is the most loyal friend of BoBoiBoy. He has ability to manipulate a molecule and can change the object into what he think it (mainly food since Gopal has huge appetite about food) * Ying - The youngest member of the Gang. At the first time, she is a shy girl.But at story progress, she more become opened and sometime rivalry with Yaya Yah especially in Math Test at their school. She has ability to manipulate the time, which mistakenly a super-human speed. * Yaya Yah/Hanna ( In English Version)- One of BoBoiBoy best friends, and sometime more level-headed than the others. She love baking a cookies even the taste is awful and sometime rivalry with Ying especially in Math Test. She has ability to manipulate the gravity which granted her have a "super-strength" and also flight. * Fang/Private Pang - Initially a secondary antagonist in season 2 and later become a allies of BoBoiBoy's Gang beside his rivalry with BoBoiBoy. In season 3, it confirmed that he is not a human, but a Alien and the younger brother of the legendary space rebel, Captain Kaizo. He has ability to manipulate a shadow and also he ever have another ability which able to make himself become Intangible, thanks to his alien-tech glasses (but no longer to have this since he no longer to be a part of Kaizo team) * Ochobot - A 9th generation of Power Sphere, he is responsible who give a power toward BoBoiBoy and the others. Allies * Tok Aba/Granddad - The grandfather of BoBoiBoy and the owner of cocoa shop * Papa Zola - BoBoiBoy and the others teacher at their primary school. He formerly a game character of Papa Zola game series after he bring back to real-world. * Klamkabot (Deceased) '''- The 1st generation of power sphere. He sacrifice himself to revive Ochobot and give him a last energy to save him. * '''Cici Ko - The leader of Gencatan Aktivitas Ganas Angkasa Lepas or G.A.G.A.L , who initially disguise as a janitor of Tengkotak to track Tengkotak evil doings. He become a new allies of BoBoiBoy's Gang in BoBoiBoy Galaxy Neutral Allies * Captain Kaizo - The leader of Kaizo Team and know as the Legendary space rebel. He reveal not only as Fang superior but also older brother of him. He has a mission to get all the power sphere and their power band, before it fall from a wrong hands. He has a ability to manipulate the energy. * Lieutenant Lahap - Captain Kaizo loyal partner * Adu du - One of the former members who joined BoBoiBoy in Season 3, Episode 4. He then went out of the gang and returned to the evil side after BoBoiBoy accidentally hurts Ibu Bu, Adu du's mother. In that episode, Adu Du returned to being Evil, and pretended to rejoin the Boboiboy Gang so he can get his vengance on Boboiboy. Even he help them to react Captain Kaizo spaceship and help them to foil Bora Ra, so BoBoiBoy can finish him. * Probe '''- Another former member who joined BoBoiBoy in Season 3, Episode 5. Then, he followed his boss, Adu Du out of the gang and returned to the evil side after BoBoiBoy accidentally hurt Ibu bu, Adu Du's mother.. Even he help them to react Captain Kaizo spaceship and help BoBoiBoy to give him a secret to defeat BoBoiBot Other Allies * '''Multi-monster * Iwan Category:Teams Category:Super Hero Category:Global Protection Category:Kid Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Big Good Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Friend of a Villain Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Heroic Organization Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroines